


The Wild Rose

by Lostmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmyheart/pseuds/Lostmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in years, they meet again.<br/>It was love at first sight for her, but Scorpius had different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Rose

_He called me The Wild Rose. Why he called me that, I do not know._

On that warm summer afternoon, I saw him for the first time in seven years. His tall, slender figure towered over mine, and his stormy grey eyes captivated me. In that moment, I was breathless. I’d never been breathless before.

His presence was suddenly more interesting than the unsolved murders of three young women, so I delicately folded the Daily Prophet and before I could stop myself, my eyes travelled back to his.

His usual smirk formed. A smirk I knew too well, as he’d taunted my cousins and I through our Hogwarts years. But it was different this time, for we weren’t children anymore, it had been years since he’d left Hogwarts and I hadn’t seen him since then either.

I knew what he wanted; I knew why he’d approached me, here at the bar of the hotel we both stayed at. So cautiously, I slipped my room number to him , written with red lipstick on one of the bar napkins, and left without looking back.

 

\---

 

On the first day that I saw her, that afternoon, I knew. I knew that she was the one I had been looking for.

She was just as beautiful as the last time that I saw her. Five years ago, on our last day at Hogwarts. A bittersweet day for everyone but I could tell she was more than happy to leave the school. And here she was, coincidentally at the same hotel as I was. It could not have been more perfect. Her hair was long and beautiful; a deep red colour that was in strong contrast to her milky skin. Pale freckles adorned her cheeks, and her lips were the colour of the roses. It fit well with her name.

 

\--- 

 

I watched my reflection in the mirror, touching my long hair with trembling hands. The red hair was one of the family traits that made all Weasley girls look almost identical. I tried to relax but evidently failed, as I could see in my reflection that my body was shaking slightly with excitement and nervousness.

As he knocked on my door and entered the room, my trembling subsided. His sure embrace calmed me down. With a few steps he reached me and our lips collided.

I had been so careful in my younger years that I was still innocent. He would be my first man, and he sensed it. I was certain he did, for with a careful hand he wiped the tears that ran down my cheek.

 

\--

 

On the second day I visited her, I gave her a flower. She was still as beautiful as the day before. Despite her clean face, her lips were still full and in the colour of the wild roses that grew down the river near the hotel. She was too beautiful to be true.

I wondered if she would follow me down to the river.

 

\--

 

On the next day he came with a single red rose. He told me how beautiful I looked, that I was the one. He asked if I knew where the wild roses grew. I shook my head as I took in the scent of the rose. 

“If I show you where they grow, will you follow?” he asked. His lips formed a small smile as his stormy eyes almost sparkled. I nodded as he gently put his lips upon mine. A touch so soft it made my heart ache for more.

On the third day, he led me down to the river. It was a beautiful summer day with a clear blue sky. When we finally reached where the wild roses grew, he kissed me. He told me that the roses were nothing compared to my beauty. My heart swelled as he pulled me into a warm embrace.

He asked me to pick my favourite rose, so I went to the prettiest of them all. That was when I heard muttered words and he hit me with the rock in his fist. He called me the wild rose and that was the last I heard.

 

\--

 

On the last day I led her to the river near the hotel. I showed her where the wild roses grew. What she didn’t know was that the roses were magical, for roses didn’t grow near the hotel.

When she bowed to take a closer look at the flowers, I grabbed a rock and ended her life.

As she lay in the water, all beautiful and pale, I whispered, “All beauty must die.”

I kissed her goodbye and placed the rose she had picked between her teeth. She was more beautiful in death than she’d ever be alive. As her long hair played in the water, her dress floated elegantly on the surface. The Wild Rose will forever stay beautiful, her beauty will never fade. 

 

\---

 

It was the day after he took my life, when the news hit the front pages. That’s when it dawned for him…

_He called me The Wild Rose. Why he called me that I do not know.  
For my name was Lily Potter._

**Author's Note:**

> I published this story for the first time on March 31st, 2014 on Harrypotterfanfiction.com  
> Dobby Finalist 2014 for Best Plot Twist.
> 
> It's inspired by the song 'Where The Wild Roses Grow' by Kylie Minogue and Nick Cave.


End file.
